


My Mentor

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: Eleven Angry Jurors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ CSI100 drabble community. Spoilers for Season Four's Eleven Angry Jurors. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mentor

“As far as the promotion goes, that's all good, man. I can live without it. I'm not you.” 

He walks out of the office with his head held high, having meant every word. He’s not Grissom, never will be, and it’s only recently that he’s come to realise, he doesn’t have to be. Nick has nothing but respect for the man who has been his mentor, but Grissom isn’t God, he’s not infallible. 

Nick’s empathy, his reliance on human emotions and intuition rather than blind logic isn’t a weakness, it’s a skill. 

A skill, finally, that he’s damned proud of.


End file.
